A tracking area may include a set of cells. Tracking areas may be grouped into lists of tracking areas (TA lists), which a mobility management entity (MME) may configure on a user device. The user device may perform tracking area updates periodically or when the user device moves to a tracking area that is not included in a TA list configured on the user device.